


Sugar, Baby

by ilokheimsins



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is an actual tailor, M/M, Regular People AU, University Student Eggsy, eggsy is oblivious, for a change, pre-sugar daddy au i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a mini crisis over Harry's possible crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://hales-emissary.tumblr.com/post/143127464303/luninosity-overhead-while-walking-to-the).
> 
> Finally writing this ficlet so I can close this fricking tab. It's been open in my tabs for almost four months because I am a procrastinator.

“I think Harry’s hitting on me.”

“Hello to you too,” Roxy says as Eggsy dumps his bag onto the table and slides into the seat across from her.

“Seriously though.  I think Harry’s torching for me,” Eggsy says earnestly.

Roxy puts her book down and says, “Really?  And who’s Harry?”

“Charlie’s older brother.  So y’know how Charlie is a fucker who ‘forgets’ –” Eggsy puts up air quotes with a sneer “ – to fucking pay rent sometimes?”

“Mmm?”

“He helps pay for Charlie.”

“He could just be a good brother who doesn’t want to see his younger sibling on the streets,” Roxy points out.

“Yeah, I thought that but like when I’m short on rent, he covers for me?  And he refuses to let me pay him back.”

“Okay, that’s a bit odd,” Roxy allows.

“And he just comes and hangs out with us all the time,” Eggsy says, eyes boring into Roxy’s as if he’s trying to will her to see the weirdness of that.

“I’m told people enjoy spending time with their siblings,” Roxy says. She's an only child but Eggsy and her other friends all seem to enjoy their siblings. Though in Eggsy's case it might just be because Daisy is only two and can't do much other than be adorable.

“Charlie’s a wanker.  I dunno why anyone would voluntarily spend time with him,” Eggsy scoffs.

“Eggsy.  You moved in with him.  You’ve been living with him for three years.”

Eggsy waves the statement away and shakes his head, “Not the point, Rox.  The point is even when Charlie ain’t home, Harry drops by to just chill with me or like to ask me out for food.  And he even bought Charlie’s books for next semester and then asked if I wanted to come along and the next thing I know he’s bought my books too.”

“So he’s persuasive?”

Eggsy nods, like she’s starting to get what he’s saying.

“I didn’t let him buy them all cause that’s a bit weird but then he took us out to this fancy place for dinner and paid for that…”

“Is he hot?” Roxy asks, mostly joking.  She sits up straight when Eggsy flushes and goes, “Yeah.  I mean.  I guess.  I dunno?  Like if you was into older guys?”

“Oh my god, Eggsy.  Are you being pressured into anything?  Do I need to intervene?  This isn’t some weird creeper situation is it?”

Eggsy shakes his head frantically.

“Nah, Rox, he’s chill.  He’s footing some of Charlie’s college bills cause he’s cool like that and it’s kinda nice that he keeps me stocked in my favorite chocolates, y’know?  And he’s like, really fit, and he wears these sick suits and carries around an umbrella and wears hipster glasses that somehow work for him.  Bit weird about butterflies and he’s got his dog stuffed in his loo–”

Roxy listens to Eggsy ramble – sparing a brief thought to wonder when Eggsy went over to mysterious brother’s house – and zones out for a moment.  When she snaps out of it, Eggsy is talking about how Harry is a tailor for some really high class clientele and the blush is still present on his face.  The realization hits her like a tonne of bricks.

“You like him,” she accuses excitedly.

Eggsy stops talking and stares at her like she’s suddenly grown two heads.  He opens and closes his mouth several times before heaving out a huge breath.

“I’m not gay,” he says loudly enough that the people at the tables around them turn their heads to look at them.

“But you like him,” she insists.

“BUT I’M NOT GAY,” Eggsy replies even louder.

“You could be situationally gay?  Just for him,” Roxy says.

“I’m not…” Eggsy stops to think about it, his forehead scrunching up in a way that reminds Roxy of his pug.

“Fuck,” he says suddenly, “I think I do.”

“So what you’re telling me,” Roxy says kindly, “is that you could be dating an incredibly attractive and fit internationally renowned tailor and you’re still sitting here talking to me.”

“Oh my god, I could.  Why am I still talking to you?” Eggsy snatches his bag off the table and books it.

“Love you, Rox!  You’re the best,” he shouts over his shoulder as he takes a flying leap over the wall around the quad.

Roxy shakes her head affectionately at his form as it vaults over the wall and turns back to her book.  She gets a few more pages read before a shadow falls over the table.

“So, Roxy, fancy seeing you here,” Charlie says in his attempt to be smooth.

“Eggsy and your brother are probably banging,” Roxy says without missing a beat.  She collects her things and leaves Charlie standing behind her in gape mouthed shock.

***

“Eggsy,” Harry greets as Eggsy heaves for breath with his hands on his knees.  Eggsy holds up a finger for a second, his key ring still around it.

“Ilikeyou,” he blurts out and then goes back to panting.  “Jesus, the apartment is far.  Didn't have drop my shit off but I wanted to, why.”

“There’s a chair behind you.  And I quite like you, too,” Harry says mildly.

Eggsy collapses it with all the irreverence of someone his age and tips his head over the back to take deep gulps of air.  Harry carefully doesn’t look at the expanse of his throat.

“Like.  In the I want to hold hands with you and ride your dick way,” Eggsy says when he catches his breath.

Dagonet coughs in an unsuccessful attempt to cover a laugh and Harry drops his stapler in shock at Eggsy’s words.  It smashes down onto his left foot and the sudden spike of pain is enough to tell him that this is not a dream.

“And I’m pretty sure you’re, like, massively in love with me, too.  So we could be, I dunno, in love together?”

While Harry is still fumbling for words, Dagonet insinuates himself smoothly into the conversation.

“I’m sure Harry won’t mind taking the rest of the day off.  It’s been slow and he’s been on inventory.  And I’ve yet to hear of Harry not taking any excuse to get out of his least favorite task,” Dagonet says.

“You’re the best, Dag,” Eggsy says, winking, and then grabs Harry’s hand.

“I,” Harry says and whatever he was going to say is derailed by the bright puppy like hope shining in Eggsy’s eyes.

“I suppose I could take the day off,” Harry allows.

Eggsy whoops and immediately starts for the door, hauling Harry behind him.

***

“Harry is fucking killer in the sack,” Eggsy says smugly as he sets his stuff down on the table and drops into the seat across from Roxy and Charlie.

“Oh, god, I did not need to know that,” Charlie moans, momentarily distracted from his attempt to woo Roxy.

“Good for you,” Roxy says.

“Also, Charlie, we used up all your condoms.”

“Ugh, fuck you, too, Unwin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](ilokheimsins.tumblr.com)!


End file.
